


Spank You Very Much

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two emotionally constipated boys get what they both want - eventually (but the story is less than 800 words, so it really doesn't take that long).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [Summer Pornathon's second challenge: The Magic of Three.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4523688?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Thanks to my beta J. All remaining errors are my own. The story hasn't been brit-picked.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, anyway.
> 
> Sorry about the title. I just suck at titles.

***

The first time Arthur saw Merlin getting spanked was when he stayed with the Emrys family over the summer when he was 12. He peeped in through the kitchen door at Merlin’s bare bottom where he was lying over his mum’s lap. Three strikes, and then it was all over. As Merlin pulled his trousers back up, Arthur saw him wipe away a tear as his mother gently admonished him for whatever he’d done wrong. She then gave him a hug and went back to cooking dinner. Merlin didn’t mention it later, and Arthur never dared bring it up.

***

The second time was in uni, when Arthur walked in on Merlin being spanked by his latest hook-up. When he opened the door the first thing he heard was a deep, slow moan. Rosy red and shining with sweat, Merlin’s arse was positioned so Arthur got the full view of it. The guy with Merlin across his lap just grinned widely and winked — _winked!_ — at him. Arthur stood frozen for a few seconds too many before he managed to slam the door shut and run. He could hear Merlin shout something from inside the room, but didn’t stop to listen. 

Ten minutes later, he had taken refuge in a toilet stall near the campus library where he stayed for almost a full hour, confused and angry as hell. He didn’t want to know why he felt sick to his stomach, or why he had had that second of intense arousal as he had seen... No. No. Don’t think about it. Merlin’s his mate. They’ve known each other forever.

But Merlin’s bare, red arse had looked amazing, and the noise he had made... Swearing at the world at large and Merlin in particular, Arthur unbuttoned his trousers, stuck his hand in his pants and jerked off with no finesse at all. He came with a stuttering “f-f-fuck!” Afterwards, he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

But it didn’t, and the more he thought about the entire thing, the angrier he got, and the angrier he got, the more he wanted to shout and rave at Merlin for dragging home some unknown fucking _whore_ to _their_ room. _His_ room. 

And to _his_ Merlin.

*

Merlin was awake when he got back, even though it was after midnight. 

“Arthur...”

“What the fuck were you thinking?!”

Merlin’s expression immediately changed from tired to defensive. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You— Who the fuck was that?! Do you have to fuck the first long-haired freak that smiles at you? And why the fuck did you pick _that_ guy? He must be, like, ten years older than us!”

“Three years older, thank you very much.”

“Why the fuck would I care?!”

“Well, you clearly do!”

Arthur shoved him and Merlin let out a small “oof!” as his back hit the wall. He made a face as if it had hurt, but Arthur was angry enough to not care.

“You’re such a fucking slag, Merlin. You fuck everything that moves, don’t you?”

Arthur didn’t see the fist, and didn’t feel it until seconds after it had already connected with his nose. Merlin wasn’t big, but he was ferocious and not half-bad at fighting. Stumbling backwards, Arthur sat down on Merlin’s bed and touched his nose gingerly. It was bleeding.

“You’re a fucking dick,” Merlin said shakily and handed him a kitchen roll.

“Yeah,” Arthur conceded. He felt eerily calm, all of a sudden.

They sat quietly while Arthur tried to stem the blood flow.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Arthur looked up. “Tell you what?”

“That you want me.”

“I don’t—”

Merlin laughed softly. “Oh, please. You’ve ‘sneakily’ watched me undress for months. Will it make it easier if I tell you I want you too?”

Arthur swallowed. “Why didn’t you tell me, then?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to get it. To do something.” Merlin shrugged, but looked a bit sheepish. “Plus, you’re a fucking dick, if you didn’t know.”

Arthur looked down and smiled.

***

The third time Arthur saw Merlin getting spanked was in their dorm room. Arthur held down a writhing Merlin as he rubbed the blushing, sore arse cheek he’d just struck. He felt giddy with his new power, and bent down to bite and lick at the rosy skin.

“Ah! Arthur!”

“Yes?”

“Don’t— Ah, please, just...”

Arthur pinched him then, made him squirm even more. “Don’t worry. I will.”

***

THE END


End file.
